Return of the metarex
by andaverdex
Summary: This story takes place sometime after the fight with Dark oath what happens when sonic and the gang face an evil so powerful that even sonic and friends can't beat and that love can blassom even on the battlefield shadowxrouge amyxsonic Vanillaxvector ect
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Metarex

Disclaimer. Sonic and other characters do not belong to me they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team however some belong to me

chapter 0 A new threat  
...unknown area...  
''Status report" a mysterious voice said.

Then, as if a ghost, a shadowy figure comes out of the darkness and kneels in front of a throne. sitting in the throne was a dark figure, but all you could see is his legs and hands.

"Dark oath has failed ''it said.''

''Heh, heh, heh", the dark figure laughed, and replied," That dose not surprise me. After all, he was my weakest general. So... who defeated him?"The dark figure asked.

''He was defeated by Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends. ''It said.

''Him...he is starting to become a throne in my side'' the dark figure said coldy.

"Do you want me to destroy him...master." it said.

" No let him live for now...do you know his whereabouts?'' the dark master said.

" Yes he's on his home planet him and his friends.'' it said.

''Good, good...I want you to go there blade .'' the dark master ordered.

''As you wish master when I arrive there do want me to make him bleed?" blade asked sinalistery.

"No I just want you to... Welcome him to the next level." The dark master said.

"But master--interrupted--"

"I said that is all do not make me repeat myself." the dark master hissed back.

" Forgive me master" blade pleaded.

"fine now be gone" the dark master ordered.

'' As you wish my lord .''blade said and vanished into the shadows. As the dark one sat there he just began chuckling to himself evilly.

''So the rumors are true the dark hedgehog still lives am I right?''he said looking behind himself. Then another shadow appeared but it wasn't blade .

''Yes the rumors are true master." the dark shadow said."Good...well you have your orders so go and pay him a visit...oh and I have considered your request he will live...for now.'' the dark master chuckled while truning around to the dark shadow simply by looking at him you chould tell this guy could do serious damage he looked slim and though at the same time he seemed serious his arms were crossed over his chest he stood up tall about 6.5 feet his face was coverd by the shadows so you couldent see his face his shoulders were straght and he had a crimson red cape but it dident drag.

" thank you master I will not fail you."the dark shadow said and turned around to vanished into the shadows but was stopped by the dark masters voice.

''I was wondering how are you gonig to it?'' the dark master asked " The dark shadow only laughed

'' It will be done my way.'' the dark shadow said.

''Your way hu I hope its brutal.'' the dark master said.

''No it's demanic.'' he ansered and vanished into the darkness As the dark master sat there all alonehe began to chuckle to himself in a demanic way. ''soon very soon you will know the true horror we are capable of,...heh,heh,heh,Ha,Ha,Ha 

sorry that this chapter was very short the other chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Memories  
It has been almost a whole year in sonics world and everything has gone back to normal..almost. Since the fight with dark oak everybody hasn't been there regular selves Amy hasn't chased sonic in a while ,tails hasn't built anything new maybe he was still sad about cosmos death?,cream and cheese have been a little sad lately, The chaotix have not been themselfs even eggman hasn't been himself ,Knuckles has been enjoying himself since the master emerald was recharging. But the person that has seem to be more out of character is Rouge the bat ever since shadow disappeared she's just not been herself.

Rouges POV

As I was walking down the street I watched as other animals like myself were walking and talking like nothing ever happened like the mettarex never excisted oh how I wish that was true ...I remember the first time I ever saw a Metarex

...Flash back... I was walking throw the forest just minding my own business when I heard a loud CRASH!! I was scared at first but my curiosity got the best of me so I ran towards the sound but I stopped when my noise picked up the sent of smoke so instead of moving forward I moved upward. As I flew up I was nearly thrown off balensec as I saw a gigantic robot at first I was in complete shock then I thought it was one of Eggmans but then I thourt Eggman never made anything that big so I decided to try and get a closer look but then I noticed Knuckles runing at it at full speed but before he close to it he was knocked away by one of its gigantic tentacles that's when I disideded to back of and watch from a ditance.when I was a good distance away form it I notice something else I saw a blue blur and I knew it was sonic so I decided to sit back and watch the sparks fly and sure enough sparks where flying but sonic wasn't making them the huge robot was burning the entire forest to the ground with some short of laser. I was taken back by the devastation it was causing so I decided to go into action but before I could I saw a bright light coming out of the ground and I just stood there watching it that's when I noticed two shadows in the distance I concentrated to see who they where then I noticed they were Amy and Cream. I knew they were just as amazed like I Was but then I was distracted by one of the robots tenticals wrapping around the glowing ball of light and took it into its body and it just began to float and it was steadily increasing speed and that's when I noticed the x-tornado was on its tail but it failed to chace it. Who knew that that day would be the day that marked one of the greatest adventures ever.

...End Flashback

_Third Person POV:_

Rouge was walking down the sidewalk in her usesial fashion which got her a few looks her way,most of them coming from males "hehehe" she snickered to herself she just loved being a tease and with her extra sensitive Ears she picked up some comints about her perfict figure but her attention was deverted when she heard someone calling her.As rouge looked back to see who was calling her she dident see anybody thats when she looked down and saw a little rabbit and a chao next to her.

Oh hi Cream. Rouge said in a polite tone.

Hi Ms.Rouge.the little rabbit said in an even more polite tone.

(ms.rouge)? She thourt to herself but noteced cream was strearing so she snaped out of it.

Um Ms.Rouge are you all right? Cream asked in a concerned voice.

OH Ummm yeah Im fine. Rouge said in a polight voice then she notched something,Cream was by herself.

Um Cream are you shaporsed to be here by yourself? Rouge asked the little rabbit.

Oh don't worry Ms.Rouge. she giggled. Im here with my mom and Amy. she finshed and as if on quoy Amy and Vanilla came out of the corner of the street.

There you are cream,Oh hi Ms.Rouge how are you doing? Vanilla asked.

(Why is everybody calling me Ms.Rouge?) Rouge thinking to herself agane but her thourts were interupted by a pink hedgehogs voice.

''hooloooow earth to rouge come in'' amy said while waveing her hand in frount of rouges face which got her a angry look from rouge but she dident say anything.

''what do you want?'' rouge asked rudely

''Hu some maners you have'' amy replied just as rudely.

''hehehe how cute your trying to act mature.'' rouge shoot back.

''WHAT.!! Amy almost yelled but before they could go midevil on each other Cream and Vanilla.

''Uh theres no need for violance'' Vanilla said nervisly.

'' yeah theres no need to fight.'' Cream said in a inosent voice. Amy and Rouge kepted glaring at each other but they broke off there glaring and looked at cream.

''Oh sorry cream Idnt mean to fight I'm sorry.'' Amy apolajized.

''yeah sure ya did.'' Rouge said in a rude maner while she began to leave.

''HAY.'' Amy yelled to get her attontion and it wroked.

''What do you want now.'' Rouge asked in a dull maner.

'' I can't beleave you all we wanted to know is how youve been feeling and all you do is act rudly!'' Amy yelled Vanilla and Cream tryed to stop Amy but there was no stopping her now.

''Hay I doont know your proplem but...'' Rouge was interrupted but Amy.

''Your my proplem we tryed to be nice but does that work nooooo your just so selfish,And Cream here wanted to invite you to a slumber party.'' Amy yelled.

''what...'' Rouge was interrupted agean by Amy.

''We try to be nice but you spit it back in our faces. is it becuse you dont have friends ho wait a minit you did but he left you and I hnow why your too selfish to care!!'' Amy yelled and after she relized what she said she covered her mouth in shock. Rouge said nothing but just stered at amy with a hert expesion on her face and she just truned and walked away.

''Rouge wait I dident mean it.''Amy tryed to apolowjied but Rouge just ran and Amy saw tear's falling from her eyes and before she knew it Rouge jeted off into the sky.

''Amy that was very mean of you.''Cream said angily.

''I'm sorry I forget,I dident mean any of it.''Amy explaned. And thay all whent back home feeling sorry for Rouge

authers note

see I told you this Chapter would be longer reveiw pleas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: return of a friend

The wind was blowing softly threw the city the trees swayed gently as the wind blue by them taking a few leaves with it. Vanilla was waiting outside a certain store she was reading a magazine.  
''Oh please that is just ridicolos.'' She said to herself while flipping throw the pages. As she continued to look throw the book she stopped for a few seconds looking inside the shop for Cream and Amy when she saw both of them looking throw the selves then she turned her attention to her book again.  
...inside store...  
As Amy and Cream were looking throw the store Cream and her chao cheese fund what they were looking for.  
''Hay Amy how about theses?'' Cream said while holding up a bag of chips in front of Amy's face.  
''Yum those look good anything else?'' Amy asked while putting the chips in a shopping kart.  
''Um what do we have so far?" Cream asked while looking into the shopping kart.  
"Um let's see we have 3 bags of chips, 3 packs of soda, and a bag of cookies. Wait a minute we need dip can you get it Cream?'' Amy asked kindly.  
"Sure Amy" Cream said happily. As Cream ran down the ails Amy stood there all alone with her thoughts.  
''Stupid stupid" Amy thought to herself.  
''Why did I have to open my big mouth?'' Amy said to herself as she remembered how she snapped at rouge earlier that day then she snapped out of it when she heard her name.  
"Amy over here I found it!". Cream yelled loud enough so the Amy could hear her.  
"Oh I'm coming Cream" Amy yelled back. As Amy made her way to Cream she saw what Cream was excited about.  
"Look Amy I found the dip and something else" Cream said in a innocent way while holding up a box up to Amy's face.  
"Chili Dogs? Why do we need those?" Amy asked. Creams just stood there in disbelieve.  
"Amy these are for Mr. Sonic" Cream said in a cute way.  
"Oh!!! Sorry Cream I forgot you invited sonic. But who else did you invite? Amy asked. Cream just smiled at her so did Cheese.  
"Um I invited Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Big-interrupted-".Cream said but was interrupted.  
"You invited big?" Amy asked Cream.  
"Yes I did he's really nice to me. Why do you ask?" Cream asked.  
"Oh no reason. Anybody else? Amy asked.  
"Yes I also invited Espio, Charmy, and Vector." Cream said in a excited way.  
"You invited the Chaotix?" Amy asked  
"Sure, why?" Cream asked.   
"Oh no reason I know you like to invite everybody you like but tell me something Cream." Amy said stepping closer to Cream.  
"Did you or your mom invite Vector?'' Amy asked with a slight smile on her face.  
"What do you mean?" Cream asked innocently.  
"Oh nothing." Amy smiled while reaching for the dip and chili dogs and heading for the cash register leaving a confused Cream.  
"Hi there.'' The casher welcomed them he looks at them and Amy and Cream look at him. He looked like a wolf an old one.  
"Hi'' Amy said back while placing the groceries on the counter.  
"Will this be all?" the old wolf asked while scanning the items.  
"Yes this is all" Amy answered kindly.''  
"Ok that'll be...14.95. The wolf said.  
"Ok here you go keep the change". Amy said while handing him 15 dollars.  
"Thank you miss here you go." he said while handing over the bagged goods.  
"Thank you" Amy said while walking away  
...outside store...  
"Hi mom!'' Cream said excitedly while running towed her mom.  
"Oh hi dear." Vanilla said while putting down the magazine and getting down on one knee.  
"What are you reading?" Amy asked but was shocked to see what it said in the cover it read "How to make a man yours Crocodile edition.  
"Um nothing its nothing" Vanilla said while blushing. Amy just gave her a slight smile but Cream didn't catch on.  
"So what kind of stuff did you get Cream? Vanilla asked trying to cover up the magazine. But suddenly they heard a high pitch voice.  
"HAY how are you doing!!!!!!!" everybody looked to see who was talking it was Charmy, Vector and Espio where behind him.  
"Charmy calm down will ya." Vector ordered. Then he turned his attention to the girls  
"Hi there ladies.'' Vector said shamelessly.  
"Hi Mr. Vector, hi, Mr.Espio, hi Charmy. Cream greeted them.  
"Hi cream" Charmy said in an overly excited tone.  
"Good afternoon" Espio said in a serious way.  
"Hi there boys" Amy said back.  
"So what are you girls doing here?" Vector said turning his attention to Vanilla which made her blush while hiding the magazine behind her back.  
"Oh um were just buying something's for Creams party tonight." Vanilla said while trying to hide her blushing luckily they didn't notice her blushing.  
''Yeah were just picking up some goods for my party." Cream said happily.  
"So Charmy are you going to be able to come to my party?'' Cream asked  
"Sure I Will!!!! Charmy said overly excited which made Cream and everybody sweat a little.  
"Charmy I said calm down!" Vector said annoyed.  
"That's okay... Oh I almost forgot Mr. Vector, Mr.Espio would you be able to come tonight to my party?'' Cream asked while walking up to them.  
"Well I don't know if we can." Vector said.  
"Maybe some other time." Espio sated firmly.  
"Aw www"Cream pouted with a sad look on her face and looked like she was about to cry.  
"Aww Cream don't cry Espio was just playing...Right Espio?" Vector said while elbowing Espio hard.  
"Ow..Uh yeah I was just playing we'd be glad to go to your party Little Cream." Espio said while rubbing his arm and Cream cheered up.   
"Ho ray!" Cream shouted in excitement.  
''Oh clam down dear you don't want to get too excited before your party ok.'' Vanilla said happily then she turned her attention to the Chaotix.  
'' Hay Vector what are you guys doing here anyway?'' Vanilla asked.  
" Oh yeah I almost forgot...Espio do you still have the list?" Vector asked.  
" What do you mean still?" Espio said a little annoyed taking out a peace of paper and handing it over to Vector.  
'' Thank you now lets see...oh here we go we just need a few supplies for the office."Vector said.  
" Oh I don't want to go its going to be boring!" Charmy pouted.  
" Oh well too bad Charmy your going and th--interrupted--."  
" Oh Vector I don't mind looking after Charmy for you besides I need more help getting the party ready." Vanilla said interrupting him.  
" Huh? Well I don't thi-interrupted again-."  
" Hay Vector." Espio said while pulling on his chain.  
" Hay watch the chain will ya. Vector retaliated.  
" Shh now Vector think about this for one second one afternoon without Charmy,one afternoon without being throwned out of some store. Espio whispered into Vectors ere.  
" Hmm on second thought Vanilla I think it would be better...for Charmy's good." Vector said.   
"Ok and don't worry about anything Vector I'll take good care of him."  
" (I'm not worried about Charmy) Vector whispered.  
" What was that Vector?" Vanilla asked over hearing him.  
" Oh uh nothing I just said eh we have to get going,come on Espio." Vector said while nudging Espio  
" Ok,ok I'm going." Espio said.  
" Well see you later Vanilla and Charmy you behave yourself ok?" Vector warned.  
" OK Vector." Charmy said with a dull look on his face.  
" Hay Vector come on already." Espio said making his way to the store  
" All right,all right keep ya horn on." Vector said back.  
" See ya later ladies." Vector said turning his back to them. As the girls waved them goodbye Vanilla looked at her watch and gasped.  
" Oh my look at the time! If we don't hurry it will be to late to get the party ready on time!" Vanilla said.  
" Well then lets go." Amy said. As the group began to jog Amy stopped in the middle of the road and looked up.  
" Amy! are you alright?" Cream yelled back at her on the count the were at least a block ahead of her.  
" Oh I'm coming." Amy yelled back. As she continued to look up she had a sad look on her face.  
"( Rouge I hope your ok)." Amy said in a low voice and began to run in the direction of the others.  
...Grassy Hills...  
As the sky began to darken the grass below seamed to glow. The grass as well the whole area was silent but the silence was broken by soft crying.  
" (Sniff) what does that little brat know anyway?" Rouge said to herself with soft sobs she sat there hugging her knees then she looked up at the stars and she began to cry some more.  
" Uhhh! snap out of it Rouge." Rouge yelled at herself angrily shaking her head.  
" You have to get over this he's gone You have to move on." Rouge said to herself but to be honest she really doesn't want to get over him he was her friend,her partner,her ally.  
" Shadow.." Rouge said in a sad voice then she looked up and saw what looked like a shooting star.  
" It couldn't hurt to try right?" Rouge thought to herself then she closed her eyes and made a wish.  
" Dear shooting star there is only one thing I want to wish for I wish I had my friend back." Rouge said almost in a whisper when she opened her eye she felt sad and embarrassed at the same time she didn't expect her wish to come true It's not like Shadow was going to pop out of thin air or something. She looked up again and gasped the shooting star was still there but it seemed to have gotten bigger that's when it hit her the star was heading right for her and with her quick reflexes she jumped out of the way and covered her head a BOOM behind her.  
" What the hell?" Rouge said as she began to get up and gasped again when she saw the huge crater it made she saw fire mostly everywhere.  
"Wow." was all Rouge could say then she heard something she took a better look at the center of the crater and saw something there lying on it stomach without even thinking she flu over to it and was shocked She saw it was seriously hurt and as she took a few steps closer she almost screamed as she looked at what looked like the back side of a black hedgehog She quickly kneeled in front of the figure and carefully turned him over and this time she screamed  
" SHADOW!" she yelled as she gazed upon a lifeless Shadow.  
"No not like this." Rouge said with tears in her eyes she began to shake him no response.  
" Shadow! Please wake up." she said with a soft voice and was glad to see that his chest was moving up and down.  
" (sighs) Shadow one of these days your going to give me a heart attack." she said wiping the tears from her eyes she just sat there watching shadow laying there that's when she reached over and gently touched his cheek. His cheek felt warm to her but the more she thought about it the more she forced on him.  
" Shadow? " Rouge said with concern removed her hand form his cheek and gasped as she notched something on her gloves something red.  
" Oh my god." Rouge said in a freighted voice. As she leaned her head in for a better look and she felt cold seat make its way down her face because she saw that shadow was covered in blood his blood.  
"Oh my god shadow hang in there." Rouge said as rouge quickly began picking him up he was heavy so it was difficult for Rouge to carry him.  
" Wow shadow when you wake up your going on a diet" Rouge made a commit about him She looked up and it came to her.  
"( Hmm the nearest hospital is too far to walk or fly for that matter and if I don't hurry he'll bleed to death)" Rouge thought to herself. Then it hit her.  
" Cream." was all she said and without a second to waste she stretch her wings and took off into the sky with shadow in her arms   
...Creams house...  
"Yeah party,party." A very excited bee said.  
" Charmy I said calm down!" Vector said out loud.  
" Oh Vector let the boy have some fun" Vanilla said.  
" But.." Vector tried to say something but was cut off.  
" Vector why don't you help me out in the kitchen?" Vanilla asked.  
" Well I err OK." Vector said fallowing her.  
As Vector and Vanilla made there way to the kitchen Amy sat on a seat watching what everybody else was doing.  
" Oh wow." Amy said wiping some seat form her forehead.  
"I'm So tired." She said while looking around She saw What everybody else was doing Espio was just sitting there he looked like he was meditating,Charmy was just buzzing around,Tails and Knuckles were playing a video game that Tails brought and Knuckles was losing, Big was just doing nothing, And Sonic...  
"Sonic?,Sonic? Sonic Where are you?!" Amy Almost yelled.  
" Are you looking for Mr. Sonic Amy?'' Cream asked.  
" Yes do you know where he is?" Amy asked.  
" Somebody called me?'' Sonic said coming though the door with some packs of soda.  
"Sonic!" Amy yelled as ran and clinged to him.  
"Woh calm down Amy your going to make me drop this" Sonic said.  
" Oh sorry...hay where did you go anyway?" Amy asked.  
" Vanilla told me to get some more soda." Sonic responded while walking to the kitchen.  
"Oh ok." Amy said watching sonic disappear from sight while Amy stood there she began to feel sad knowing that one person was missing.  
''Amy?" A voice called her.  
"Huh?" Amy said while looking around to see who was calling her. She looked down to she Cream.  
"Amy why are you said?" Cream asked.  
" Oh nothing Cream." Amy said with a smile.  
"Amy quit lying." Cream said.  
"Amy you don't like my party do you?'' Cream asked with a sad look on her face.  
"Oh no I like your party Cream your party is lots of fun...its just." Amy said but began to trail off.  
"Amy your still sad about miss Rouge aren't you?" Cream asked. Amy noded yes.  
"Don't worry Amy I'm miss Rouge will be here any minute,then we can have more fun when she her. Cream said with a smile on her face.  
"Your right Cream." Amy said back.  
" So Amy you want to dance some more?" Cream asked.  
" Again? Cream I'm still tired from last time." Amy said.  
" Oh ok Amy." Cream said with a smile on her face. Suddenly they herd knocks at the door.  
'' Yeah miss Rouge is here see I told you Amy. Cream said with a big smile on her face.  
" Calm down Cream.'' Amy said while walking to the door and the knocks continued.  
" I'm coming,I'm coming keep you pants on." Amy said answering the door.  
" Halo-- Oh My God!" Amy yelled. Her face turned pale as she saw what was before her Rouge was right there in front of her with some blood on her.  
"Please help." Rouge begged.  
"Rouge! What happed?!" Amy said shocked that's when she noticed that Rouge was holding a familiar looking black hedgehog.  
"Shadow?" Amy said. Shadow was beryl standing on his own two feet if it wasn't for Rouge he'd be on the ground but thanks to Rouge. Amy noticed something else Shadow was bleeding badly.  
"Please help." Rouge begged her.  
End of chapter 3


End file.
